In His Hands, Away From Him
by Deidarasbabygurl
Summary: This is the continuation of the Gaara story, as promised. Thanks much for the patience peopoles. : )


Okay, so I know that this took, like, forever to get out, but it's here and

I am going to do this as often as possible for me. Thanks everyone who followed this story on the many diff sites I have this on. Thanks for waiting while I tried to work around my many

technical inconviences and difficulties. My love to all my fans and thanks, again, ever so much. : )

_Gaara's P. O.V._

I pace my office back and forth, wondering what the hell I was going to do. I screwed up royaly, but I am _going_ to fix it. First, I need to find Hira. I had to. I can't risk losing her. She needs my help and I'm going to give it to her. I'm not going to make any more mistakes with here from here on out. Then, I need to apologize profusely and hope that she takes a fuckin' asshole like me back. I can't believe how badly I fucked up, but I'm gonna fix it. Kankuro helped me see that. I growled in anger as I banged my desk with my fists, putting a crack in the wood. Good. My anger is out. Now, to find Hira…

_Greggory's P.O.V._

Hira looks so pretty when she's like that. Sleeping on the bed nude without anything…in fetal position with bruises all over her legs and arms…scratches and scars on her legs… She looks just so…_helpless._ Beautiful. I could get used to being here with her. Just the way it was going to be before. Before she escaped, anyway. It was perfect, but I let her get away. But I smile in knowing that I won't make that mistake again…

"_Greggy, where are we going?" Hira follows behind me while holding my hand as we trudge through the forest. I smirked as I relied back, "Somewhere we can be alone, My Sweet."_

"_Oh…Okay!" She giggled and I continued smirking. My plan was working perfectly. All was falling into place as it always has. All we had to do was get to the cabin and there would be no turning back. She'd be mine…forever. Foolish young girl in love. Her love and trust in me would be her downfall…_

"_Greggy, why do you want to be alone with me? Can't we be alone at my apartment…or yours?" I purposely stayed silent before I spoke, but not answering her question. _

"…_Hira, My Sweet…do you love me?"_

_"Of-Of course! You know I love you more than life itself." _

_ "Good. And I love you. So, I want to show how much I love you. I can't do that just anywhere. Not even our apartments." She was silent for little while and we arrived at my cabin. Good. _

_"Hira, sweetie, come. Let me make love to you." I turned to face her and saw that she was very red in the face and had a bit of uncertainty in her eyes. "Don't you love me, My Sweet? You said you did. Don't you want to show me how much I love you just as much as I want to?" She seemed to ponder over it before saying with unsureness, "I-I…I guess so. If it's what we should do, then…-"I didn't wait for her finish before pulling her into my cabin and pulling her to the bedroom. She gasped at the sight of the rose petals over the bed. I closed the door and kissed her fiercely as she kissed me back. Everything was according to plan. I began undressing her and myself as I led her to the bed. When I put myself in her, she screamed in pain and bit her lip as tears came down her cheeks. "Greggy…I don't wanna do this anymore, I-"_

_ "It's gonna hurt a little bit but I promise that it will get better," I replied as I began thrusting in her. God, was she tight. She cried out for me to stop but I couldn't. It felt so good. She was so tight. But even if I could stop, I didn't want to. I didn't care what she wanted, I wasn't going to stop. When I finished, she turned over and continued crying. I went into the bathroom to clean myself off and came back out to see that she was still in the same position I left her. I frowned, angry. "Shut the fuck up, you big baby. Go clean yourself up with and shower and by the time you get back out here, you'd better have be done crying." She looked up at me incredulously before running into the bathroom, still crying. 'Dumb crybaby bitch,' I thought to myself as I layed on the bed, waiting for her to come back in nothing but my boxers. She came back sniffling and layed with her back to be on the bed. I could see that she was still crying, which angered me. I grabbed her by her throat and turned her to me. "Didn't I say _Shut The Fuck Up?_ I thought I had made myself pretty clear." I could see the pain in her eyes as she stopped crying before letting her go and she turned over. I caressed her hair while speaking softly. "See? That wasn't so hard, now was it, Hira?" _

Three weeks later, she escaped from the cabin. I've been trying to get her back ever since. But now, she's here and this time I won't make the same mistakes. That asswipe Kazekage won't be getting her back. EVER. She's mine, has always been, and always will be. He'd just have t find another girl to fuck with. This one is mine, forever.

_Gaara's P.O.V._

I called all my top Jounnin, and Kankuro and Temari into my office and briefed them on the mission at hand: Find this guy and Hira, hopefully without any casualties, but protecting Hira was top priority. Kankuro and Temari on the other hand, were to be at my side. I _will_ find her. No matter what.

Pretty good, hunh? This was more like an introduction to the story. A filler, almost. Most of the story will be from my of Greggory's P.O.V. so that not too much will be revealed early. Thanks ever so much for everything my fans. : )


End file.
